Gale of the Moon
by IronChainDragon
Summary: What if Michael was a girl? What if Eevee had already evolved? What if Jovi actually had a part to play? Meet Luna, a tomboy who has to take down Cipher alongside her little sister. Doing so, she faces things she really shouldn't.
1. The Two Snaggers

Verity: Would you stop this?

Dai: Why? It's fun.

Vee-Vee: Nothing owned here.

12121212

The noise in the Colosseum was deafening. There were two battlers. One used a Metagross and does not deserve much mention. The other, however, is the heroine of this tale. She used a Salamence.

Carefully brushing back long red hair, emerald green eyes locked on their target. "Salamence, Dragon Claw."

THe massive dragon attacked, knocking the other Pokemon over.

"Metagross, Meteor Mash."

"Get in the air." Salamence launched herself into the sky, and the attack went by harmlessly. "Now, Hyper Beam."

The attack blew away the Metagross, and the trainer the girl was facing fell to the ground in defeat. As she smirked in triumph, the world spllit up around her.

21211221

"Alright, Luna, we're done for today."

The twelve year old girl's arms were crossed as she looked at the trainer.

"These basic programs are so boring. Why can't I go into advanced training?"

"We've gone over this again. It's against the rules to put you through that training until you're fourteen."

"But that's years from now! This beginners stuff is boring!"

Besides her, a small yellow Pokemon barked in agreement.

"Jolt jolt!"

"See? Eon agrees, right, Eon?"

Luna's Jolteon nodded, walking right up to her.

"Sorry, Luna, but that's the rules. If you want, you can always go and practice by yourselves."

"I suppose. Say, what time is it?"

"Twelve forty-five."

"Oh great. Mom wanted to talk to me about something. We need to hurry, Eon!"

"Jolt eon!"

21211221

The Pokemon HQ Lab in the Orre Region was home to many incredible experiments. However, it was best known as the home of the region's Pokemon Professor, Krane. Luna's mother happened to be one of his assistants. Naturally, she went to the place they always were at this time.

"Oh, Luna. I heard you've been doing rather well in training lately."

"Professor, please. My daughters are going to be spoiled senseless at this rate."

"Nonsense. Jovi is more strange than spoiled, and I can't see anything ever being able to change Luna."

"Say, where is Jovi? Have you seen her, Luna?"

Luna shrugged. "I just got out of training. However, I'd say she's probably hanging out at Kaminko's place again."

"Really? Because according to Adon, she's it in their game of hide and seek."

"Well, this doesn't surprise me. Once she had us waiting to be found for an hour, and it turned out she forgot and went to the manor before we were found."

"True. So, can you get her?"

"Sure. I just hope Chobin doesn't mistake me for a burglar... again."

121221212112

On their way out, Luna and Eon passed the unusually noisy lounge.

"No traces of the missing Cargo Ship S.S. Libra have been found. There is great concern for the welfare of numerous Pokemon on board. Whether or not this has any connection to the recent forty day storm is yet to be seen."

Luna sighed. They tracked the amount of time the storm had been going on, yet saw no connection. She knew there was something important about that number. She just needed to remember. Or better yet, she could look it up on her PDA, which had recently been upgraded to include a Pokedex. The results were not promising.

_'Lugia, the diving Pokemon. It sleeps in a deep sea trench. If it flaps its wings, it's said to cause a forty day storm.'_

Okay... It could have been a coincidence. There was no way a Legendary Pokemon would appear off of Gateon Port... right?

2211221111221

Kaminko Manor was a rather creepy place. Luna never did like going there. However, her ten year old sister, Jovi, had an odd fascination with the place. Luna suspected, however, that all she would need to do to keep her away was to steal Chobin's glasses.

Speaking of Chobin, he came up just as Luna reached the door.

"Oh, a burglar."

"Chobin, it's just me. You know, Luna? From Pokemon HQ Lab?"

Chobin seemed not to hear, as he tossed out his Sunkern. Luna sighed. Jovi never had to deal with this.

"Eon, Bite." This was enough to knock out Sunkern, Eon having been trained just for occasions like that. Seriously, this happened each and every single time Luna went to Kaminko Manor. This was a lot, given how often she had to fetch Jovi.

"Oh, it's just Luna. Chobin wonders why you didn't speak up."

"I did. You wouldn't listen."

They were broken up by a blue haired ball of energy heading out the door. "Oh, Luna! Is it time for Jovi to head home?"

"Would I be dealing with Chobin if it weren't?"

"Oh, right. Doctor Kaminko is amazing, Luna! Come on! You just have to see it. Besides, Jovi has to get Mimi."

2112211212

The lab inside the Manor was rather interesting, the items developed being designed to make things harder for humans. However, there were a few useful objects, which was probably why Luna passed Makan from the parts shop on her way.

"Yoou're Luna, right?"

"Yeah."

"Good. When you get a chance, you need to tell Professor Krane that his Machine Part is ready."

"No problem."

121211221

After the two of them returned, Jovi went off to find Adon. After that, they went to a room that the professor had called them to.

"Ah, good."

"What did you call us for?"

"Well, I basically need you to be our guinea pigs. You see these? They are prototype Snag Machines."

"Snag Machines? You mean to steal Pokemon?"

"Specifically, Shadow Pokemon. Remember five years ago?"

"Yeah. Shadow Pokemon were on the rise, and two kids named Maxwell and Joy stopped them. Maxwell had a Snag Machine, and Joy was an Aura Guardian in training."

"Exactly! Well, that got me thinking. The two of them can't hang around Orre forever. They aren't in the region now. So, if Shadow Pokemon came back, we designed these special Snag Machines. You see, if you connect an Aura Reader to them, they only Snag Shadow Pokemon. You can disconnect it, but only if you have the passcode. Can I trust you with the passcode?"

Luna nodded. "I promise we won't abuse it. Right, Jovi?"

"Jovi promises."

The professor wrote down the passcode on a sheet of paper. The two of them then put on the Snag Machines.

"Looks good. Now to test them out. Let's go to the training room."

Luna chuckled. "They have a Battle Sim for everything."

Aidan handed the two of them five Poke Balls each. That's when they heard the scream.

2112121212

The two of them ran outside to see Professor Crane being hauled away. Jovi pulled out her Plusle's Poke Ball. One of them turned around.

"Oh? What do you think you can do? Go, Teddiursa!"

Using the Aura Readers, they discovered that it had a black Aura.

"A Shadow Pokemon!"

Jovi grabbed an empty Poke Ball. "Snag Ball, go!"

"Wait- Snag Ball?"

The Snag Ball captured Teddiursa and brought her around towards Jovi.

"Was that a Snag Machine?"

"She's not the only one." Luna figured that the best method was intimidation.

"What? Two Snag Machines? We need to report this!"

They dumped the professor in the truck and hauled him away.

1221211221

"Luna, that Teddiursa Jovi Snagged probably isn't the only Shadow Pokemon out there."

"So, I suppose we have to journey around Orre?"

"Maybe. But without the professor, we can't finish the Purify Chamber."

"What says that? Our pride as scientists is on the line. We can finish it."

"Luna, Jovi wants to help, too!"

"I'm sure it'll be fine, Jovi. After all, you were the one to Snag Teddiursa. I haven't Snagged anything yet."

Eon snuggled against Luna's side. "Jolt jolt eon jolteon!"

Luna nodded. "You're right. I'll get something eventually."

Little did they know, but they had just set themselves on a long path, one that would take all of their power to finish.

212121

Dai: Next time, they visit the Port, and Luna Snags a Pokemon.


	2. Luna's Second Pokemon

Verity: We own nothing, blah blah blah...

BlackGatomon: What has her in a bad mood?

Dai: Don't ask... you don't want to know.

211212

Luna and Jovi were waiting for their mother to come out of the office. When she finally did, it was to tell them to run an errand.

"I need you two to get the Machine Part, okay?"

"Yeah, okay."

"Jovi knows the Parts Shop! It's next to Emili's house!"

"Great. This is going to be fun."

On the way out they ran into one of the staff.

"I was thinking. The goons dragged the professor towards the southeast. So the hideout must be in the southeast!"

"Well, we knew that already, since we live in the northwesternmost part of Orre."

"Oh, right."

1221122112

Luna and Jovi had been to Gateon Port many times before, although mostly it had been because Jovi's best friend Emili lived there. Due to this, they knew every nook and cranny of the place. They tended to avoid the Krabby Club, but the lighthouse was a favorite hangout spot, and the parts shop was always fun to visit.

Arriving in town, Jovi was as excitable as ever. Running off without looking, she bumped into someone who was sure to be bad news.

"Sorry about my sister. She gets overexcited at times."

"Sorry? Sorry won't cut it. She messed up the look of Zook, th emost happening guy in town! No, there's only one way to solve this. Zangoose, Seviper, go!"

Zook's Pokemon emerged... and instantly started fighting each other.

"And this, little sister, is why you never use both Zangoose and Seviper in your party at the same time."

"Should Luna and Jovi Snag the Zangoose? Zangoose is a Shadow Pokemon."

"I think we should just leave them be."

As they walked away from the quarreling Pokemon, they nearly bumped into Mr. Verich. Fortunately, they had learned to watch where they were going.

121221212112

Before going to the parts shop, Luna, Jovi, and Jovi's friend Emili decided to spend some time at the lighthouse. Arriving at the top, they saw someone with a Shadow Poochyena.

"They said you were tough, huh? Well, show me how tough you are!" The Poochyena responded by using Poison Fang on her Trainer.

"You know, he walked right into that."

"Hey! You making fun of me, girly?"

"No, not at all."

"Really, then? How about a battle between my Poochyena and your Jolteon?"

"Alright, then."

"Poochyena, Shadow Blitz!" The attack nearly knocked over Eon. Still, Luna just yawned.

"Thundershock."

Poochyena's fur poofed right up. Apparently, she just couldn't handle electricity.

"Now, go, Snag Ball!"

The Poke Ball collided with Poochyena, sucking her in. One shake... Two shakes... Three shakes... _C__lick_. Luna bent down and picked up the Poke Ball.

"What...? You took my Poochyena?"

"I would have thought you would want that. If she doesn't obey you, it's just because you don't deserve this Pokemon. So, I'll be leaving with _my_ Poochyena now."

211212122112

After getting the Machine Part from the shop and saying goodbye to Emili, Luna decided to let Poochyena out of her Poke Ball.

"Poochy...?"

"Hello, Poochyena. My name's Luna. I'm your new Trainer."

Poochyena tried to snap at Luna, but couldn't.

"Oh, it looks like Eon Paralyzed you. Oops." Carefully, she pulled out a Cheri Berry. "Here. This will make you feel better."

Poochyena sniffed at the Berry, and, finding nothing wrong with it, gulped it down. Instantly, she could move much easier. She turned to Luna and growled.

"Don't worry. You're safe here." Gently, Luna reached out and scratched her Pokemon behind the ears.

Poochyena stiffened immediately. Luna withdrew her hand and put Poochyena back in her Poke Ball. Sighing, she went over to Jovi who was having slightly more progress with her Teddiursa.

"Come on, Jovi. We should get the Machine Part back."

2121211212

Upon their return, they took the Machine Part to their mother.

"Oh, good. This is an important part for the Purify Chamber."

"Oh, and when we were out, we ran into someone with a Shadow Zangoose, and I Snagged a Shadow Poochyena."

"More Shadow Pokemon...? Okay, that settles it. Until the Purify Chamber is complete, you should Purify your Pokemon in Agate Village. I'll inform Eagun of your arrival."

"Okay. Come on, Jovi, let's go."

The two of them, along with their Pokemon, prepared to go to Agate Village. This turned out to be one of the most momentous decisions that they had ever made.

2112121221

Dai: Next time, Teddiursa and Poochyena are Purified, and become real team members.


	3. Purification and the Fairy Trainer

Verity: This is...

Dai: Shut up. You try writing something about a game, while still not finished playing it.

Verity: Daichi, you've had it for how many years now?

Dai: Five... I think. I've honestly forgotten

BlackGatomon: Those two own nothing.

122121

Agate Village was one of the last places in Orre to have lush amounts of plant life. In fact, it had the most plants in the entire region, being especially well known for a certain giant tree.

Yes, Agate sure had great plants.

After arriving, Luna had to try really hard to avoid being dragged off by Jovi to look at the extensive wares at the PokeMart. She still failed, but in the chaos of the store, they learned that Teddiursa both knew how to get out of her Poke Ball, and that she was a kleptomaniac when she wasn't attacking people.

But, hey, it was a free Great Ball.

122122121

After emerging from the PokeMart, they nearly bumped into a girl carrying a Jigglypuff.

"Sorry."

"Oh, it's no problem, but how about a battle?"

"We should probably have your name first."

"Oh, right. I'm Cida, and I want to be the worlds greatest Fairy-Type Pokemon Trainer! To do that, I'm gonna beat everyone, starting with you."

"With only Fairy Pokemon?"

"Yep!"

"Okay, let me explain how that would play out. You see, this Poke Ball contains my extremely violent Poochyena. You have only Fairy-Types. Poochyena knows Poison Fang. Poison is super effective against Fairy. Your Pokemon would be down before we even took any damage."

"Well, let's see if your right."

12212121

After going to a spacious clearing, Luna and Cida let out their Pokemon.

"Jigglypuff, Marill!"

"Eon, Poochyena!"

"Let's start this off! Jigglypuff, Misty Terrain!"

This could be a problem for Poochyena, assuming anything could hit. Naturally, they wouldn't let it.

"Eon, Thundershock on Marill. Poochyena, Poison Fang on Jigglypuff." These super effective moves knocked out Cida''s Pokemon. The Fairy Trainer looked distinctly nervous.

"Um, Togepi. Metronome?"

Instants later, everyone was trying to avoid the Sacred Fire gone out of control. Well, everyone except for Poochyena, who was trying to get close enough to use Poison Fang. Once she succeeded, everyone was working to put out the various fires.

"I suppose I should have thought about the consequences before using Metronome in a populated area, huh?"

"Yeah. I mean, the desert already takes up seventy-five percent of the region."

"I better get going... wait... where's the keys for my motorcycle?"

"Jovi! Keep your Teddiursa under control!"

1221212121

After that incident, they decided to get to Eagun's house quickly. Once they arrived, however, they were waiting for a while. Eventually, when he got back, he told them to team up and battle alongside the Shadow Pokemon to get to the Relic Stone.

Needless to say, after the fiasco that was Luna's last battle, they were not pleased. Add that to the fact that Jovi had needed to leave her Plusle at home as a backup power supply, since they had the only Electric-Types in the whole building, and they were really unhappy.

They decided to split up as they went through the cave. Jovi seemed to have some issues with Teddiursa constantly entering Hyper Mode, but that was about it. Luna, meanwhile, just needed to remember to apply a muzzle to Poochyena in between fights. Either way, they were both exhausted when they reached the place.

"Okay, time for your last fight."

Luna glared at the legendary trainer. "Do we have to?"

"Jovi's tired!"

"Jolt jolt..."

"Min minun..."

"Ursa... Teddi..."

"Pooch...Pooch..."

"Yes. Now, your Shadow Pokemon against my Pikachu."

Luna sighed. "I hate my life."

12212121

"Pikachu, Thuderbolt!"

Poochyena glared at her opponent, haaving been Paralyzed for what felt like the hundredth time. Remember, she had to deal with at least one Electric Pokemon on a daily basis. Given that it took a week to get there...

It took a while for them to figure out Hyper Mode, so this was how they were subdued. That really sucked. Fortunately, they figured out how Shadow Moves worked extremely quickly. This introduced them to the wide and wonderful world of spamming.

"Now! Shadow Blitz!"

Pikachu may have belonged to a legendary trainer, but nothing could really handle being hit with two super effective moves at the exact same time.

"Very well done. Now, to Purify a Pokemon, you just have them touch the Relic Stone."

"We went through all this just to have them touch a rock?"

"Yeah."

"Okay then. Touch the rock."

As Teddiursa and Poochyena touched the Relic Stone, everything in the forest glowed green. Luna was pleased to see the absence of the damage from Cida's Togepi's Sacred Fire Metronome. The green light also appeared around the Pokemon, and bits of shadowy stuff flew off of them.

"Well done! These Pokemon are now Purified."

Jovi laughed as Teddiursa ran up to her. "Jovi will call you Ursa!"

"Teddi ursa teddi!"

Luna reached down and scratched Poochyena behind the ears. "How do you like the name Maya?"

"Pooch pooch!"

21121221

After returning to Eagun's house, he suggested that the two go to Mount Battle. They could speak to Vander and Luna could take the challenge. Jovi, of course, didn't want to make the attempt. Either way, when Luna suggested, Eon and Maya seemed up for it.

Once they were out of town, they passed Cida, who was fighting a wild Grimer.

"Togepi! Try using Metronome!"

Needless to say, they got out of there fast. It was a good thing, too, as the Sheer Cold froze over everythig within a fifty foot radius.

"Jovi hopes she and Luna don't run into Cida again."

"Orre is a big region, so the odds are low. Good thing, too. I'd hate to get on that Togepi's bad side."

"Jolt jolt!"

"Ursa teddi."

The group laughed as they kept moving in the direction of Mount Battle, and their next adventure.

1212212112

Dai: Well, this took a while to figure out. If only facing Cida actually went that way, minus the Sacred Fire... Anyway, next time they arrive on Mount Battle.


End file.
